


Biały szum

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [26]
Category: 'Allo 'Allo!, Allo! Allo! (TV Show)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Humor, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Soulmates, Tropes, Zakazane Pairingi, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym dopiero po tym jak poznają się bratnie dusze, zaczynają słyszeć muzykę.





	Biały szum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>     
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xCMF7jsDJI
> 
> 7.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> Jak tylko usłyszałam wers 'white noise in my mind' chodziło mi już tylko to po głowie :D

Rene zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wojna, ale stara się jak może nie mieszać w ten bałagan, chociaż każdy tutaj z jakiegoś powodu przychodzi do niego. Ma dość Leclerca, podobnie jak własnej teściowej, ale ta przynajmniej jest głucha. To zapewne samoobrona. Ona jedna musiała słychać śpiewu Edith już w czasach, kiedy ta była małym dzieckiem.

Nie wie jakim cudem akurat w jego kawiarni przesiadują wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy już mają bratnie dusze. Nie wie co ich przyciąga, ale podejrzewał, co może ich trzymać na dystans, a to się akurat nie udało.

Pamięta jak dzisiaj, kiedy jest doskonale cichy świat, w którym słyszał jedynie słowa, zamienił się w ten koszmar. Wcześniej nawet jeśli wychodzili na tańce – to nie miało znaczenia. Mógł tańczyć do rytmu, który wybrał z partnerką sam. Zresztą rzadko kiedy tańczył, bo wolał tyły kawiarni ojca, która teraz należała do niego.

I wtedy zobaczył Edith.

Od samego początku wiedział, że to oznaczało kłopoty. Nie tylko dlatego, że nagle dotarł do niego dźwięk dotąd nieznany, który odbierał jedynie jako lekkie dudnienie, kiedy akurat muzycy używali bębnów – albo wibracje w radioodbiorniku.

Dźwięk, który dotarł do niego w sekundę później był czymś pomieszanym z krzykami zarzynanego kota, a przesuwaniem paznokciami po szkolnej tablicy.

Nie do końca wyobrażał sobie ten moment w ten sposób. Edith spojrzała na niego wciąż z otwartymi ustami i ten dźwięk ucichł tylko na chwilę, aby potem wrócić ze zdwojoną siłą i do Rene dotarło, że nie tylko nie słyszeli muzyki – również śpiewaków.

Zapamiętał dokładnie dzień swojej klęski. Edith oczywiście była wniebowzięta, bo nareszcie mogła usłyszeć akompaniującego jej na fortepianie Leclerca, który wydawał się niewzruszony tym fałszem. Rene prywatnie uważał, że o ile ona była jej bratnią duszą, on nie był jej połówką pomarańczy albo jabłka – zależnie od zasobności twojego portfela. Jak mogłaby bowiem nadal wydawać te dźwięki, gdyby faktycznie się słyszała?

Jak mogła tak bardzo nie trafiać w żaden dźwięk?

Edith znów otworzyła usta, zamierzając wydać ten okropny jękokrzyk, który zmieniał tonacje zależnie od tego jak bardzo ochrypnięte było jej gardło. Niemal wszyscy mieli już w uszach kostki sera, które jednak nie działały aż tak doskonale jak oryginalne zatyczki. Nie wiedział dlaczego Niemcy nadal tutaj przychodzili, skoro parzył wstrętną kawę (jedynie im), podawał tanie wino (jedynie Niemcom), a Edith do tego podchodziła do nich zawsze odrobinę bliżej mylnie sądząc, że uwodzi okupantów swoim seksapilem i talentem.

Na miejscu von Strohma zarządziłby odwrót dopóki nadal posiadali bębenki uszne. Dla niego było za późno, ale przecież też nie zamierzał zostawać tutaj na zawsze.

Yvette przysunęła się do niego bliżej – bohatersko. Stał w miejscu z najlepszą akustyką głównie po to, aby podsłuchiwać Grubera z von Strohmem. Nie, żeby przesyłać informacje Ruchowi Oporu, ale aby wiedzieć, kiedy ten niemiecki podrywacz znowu zechce go zaciągnąć do piwnicy. Kiedy miał do wyboru Grubera albo Edith, naprawdę długo się nad tym zastanawiał.

Yvette spojrzała na jego ucho, a potem sięgnęła za siebie, podając mu tacę pełną kostek sera.

\- Nie dzięki – powiedział wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo, żeby mogła czytać chociaż z ruchu warg.

Ostatnio ich gość wcisnął ser do swojego ucha tak daleko, ale miejscowy lekarz musiał go wyciągać pęsetą.

Yvette ewidentnie nalegała, a może nie rozumiała jak znosił ten dźwięk.

\- Spokojnie, po tylu latach słyszę już tylko biały szum – wyjaśnił.


End file.
